M1 Garret
The M1 Garret is a medium/long-range semi-automatic rifle based on the American M1 Garand used during World War II and the Korean War. Its relatively quick rate of fire and high muzzle velocity makes it a very effective mid-range rifle when facing larger enemy forces. Its close-range capabilities are limited by its semi-automatic action and low ammo pool. Its main strength is to pick off enemies armed with close-range weapons beyond their effective range, though in certain medium-range engagements it can be overpowered by a Patriot or RK-44; nonetheless, an RK-44 user can be no match for an experienced M1 user. The M1 Garret fills an unusual niche, alongside the Signal DMR, between assault rifles (RK-44, Patriot) and sniper rifles (SL-Defender, Recon LRR) as a weapon used to pick off enemies beyond the effective range of the former, but under that of the latter. It is recommended to use this weapon while supported by a squad. Using the M1 Garret in long-range combat is difficult for inexperienced players due to it having iron sights instead of a scope, and therefore it's better off picking off enemies at shorter ranges, as SL-Defender is very hard to use. This rifle has the same muzzle velocity as the SL-Defender but slightly less of a bullet drop. The M1 Garret is also considered to be overpowered due to it having the same damage as the SL-Defender (kill in two body shots and one headshot) yet with a higher fire rate. So far, the M1 Garrett is one of three weapons able to penetrate an aircraft's canopy, the other two being the SL-Defender and the .357 Condor. Of all three, M1 Garret is more practical to use in most situations. Traits The M1 Garret is considered to be one of the best weapons in the game due to the decent fire rate and high damage. This weapon is also very precise, making some players call it the "Discount SL-Defender" The M1 Garret is a great weapon. It is easy to pick up and learn the basics while having a small learning curve for mastering it. Usage The weapon is best used in mid-short range gunfights, it does not excel in long range due to it's lack of scope but this is not impossible. This weapon can lose however in short range against larger groups of enemy's due to it's slower rate of fire then a RK-44 or Signal-DMR. It is well suited to pick off enemies from a safe location. Due to its en bloc style of loading (loading 1 round at a time when not reloading a full mag), it is usually better to fire off a full mag and reload all at once than be stuck having to only load one round at a time, as this limits mobility. Trivia * The M1 Garret is based on the real-life M1 Garand * The M1 Garret is a weapon that has a very vivid reloading sound, while the automatic AR Patriot has a very small sound for reloading. * It also has a special reload animation: when the ammunition in the clip is used out, the clip that holds the ammo will only pop out once. * The reloading is faster when the clip is out of ammo.Category:Weapons Category:Equipment